The Legend of Zelda
The Legend of Zelda (ゼルダの伝説 ''Zeruda no Densetsu), subtitled ''The Hyrule Fantasy in its original Japanese release, is a 1986 action-adventure video game developed and published byNintendo, released in North America in 1987 and designed by Shigeru Miyamoto and Takashi Tezuka. Set in the fantasy land of Hyrule, the plot centers on a boy named Link, the playable protagonist, who aims to collect the eight fragments of the Triforce of Wisdom in order to rescuePrincess Zelda from the antagonist, Ganon. During the course of the game, the player sees Link from a top-down perspective and must navigate him through the overworld and several dungeons, defeating enemies and finding secrets along the way. The inaugural game of the Legend of Zelda''series, it was first released in Japan as a launch title for the Family Computer Disk System peripheral. More than a year later, North America and Europe received releases on the Nintendo Entertainment System incartridge form, making the game the first home console title to include an internal battery for saving data. In 1994, this version would be released back in Japan, now named 'The Legend of Zelda 1' (ゼルダの伝説１ ''Zeruda no Densetsu Wan). There were also reissued ports for the GameCube, Game Boy Advance and the Virtual Console. The Legend of Zelda was a bestseller for Nintendo, selling over 6.5 million copies. It's often featured in lists of games considered the greatest or most influential and is considered a spiritual forerunner of the role-playing video game. The game spawned a solitary sequel, several prequels, and a number of spin-offs; the series has become one of Nintendo's most popular. The Completionist Jirard reviewed The Legend of Zelda for the sixtieth episode of The Completionist, as well as the first review of the Legend of Zelda Collection Pack for GameCube. Jirard praises the game's graphics for the time, as well as the game's method of storytelling through the manual. He also compliments the game's music despite being limited. He also gives compliments to the two-button control scheme, though finds item farming frustrating. He also finds the secrets difficult to find. Though he's fond of the non-linearity of the game. As for combat, he finds the enemies to be difficult at times, but the bosses are much easier in his opinion. Jirard also talks about the second quest, which he finds to be insane in its difficulty, though satisfying for those who want a challenge. The video ends with a minute-long clip of Jirard and Greg at Pax East, which was the only footage from the event Jirard had. It's dubbed over by Jirard and Greg to compensate for the fact that its audio was lost. Trivia * As pointed out by Greg, this is the first review of a game on the NES, since the reviews of the NES Mario games were the Super Nintendo versions. * Most of the music used in the review is not from Zelda. * Jirard promises to review The Binding of Isaac on The Completionist when it gets a console release. * This is the only game of the Zelda Collection Pack to not be reviewed with a guest (if Andrew Campbell is counted as a guest for the Zelda II review). Category:The Legend of Zelda: Collector's Edition Category:The Completionist Category:The Completionist Episode Category:NES Category:Gamecube Category:Finish It!